The Road to Life
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Sequel to The Life of a Teenager. Starts off exactly where it left off. Mark is depressed and withdrawn. Only friends and family can help him solve the depression, and grow into the man he'll become.
1. Chapter 1

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 1: Memories **

_A/N: Ok, after a long wait, here's the sequel to the last story. The point of the last story was trying to get Mark through teenage life, and Randy entering adulthood. Now, Mark is going to enter adulthood, and go through real teenage problems. I mean problems that are very real, and eventually end with a dramatic change to Mark Taylor's life. Oh, KK92, if you are reading this, you sent a review once I never answered for the first story. You asked me about Mark's hair color and whether or not he dyed it. You also asked me if Ken is hot. Just for you, yes, he is dead hot. He is so hot, not one girl in the school resists him. As for dying Mark's hair, I am not sure, but I do know you gave me a great idea for Mark. I can't say, but it'll create a great plot with him. I liked the term, The Dark Side. This is gonna be good! Don't worry everyone, there are fewer chapters. _

After the marriage of Randy and Lauren Taylor, it was time for them to leave. Randy got accepted into a University in New Jersey, Princeton. He had to move away. The plan was for Randy and Lauren to go on their honeymoon, and then straight to New Jersey. They were Detroit, Michigan for the last time to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you, son," Tim said sadly.

"I wish you waited, just to stay with us a bit longer," Jill said tearfully.

"I'll come every Christmas, I promise," Randy vowed.

"Have a good time bro," Mark said. "I'll… miss you."

"Only a year to spend with you, it went by quickly," Randy said sadly. "I'll miss you too. Join me in New Jersey sometime, will you?"

"My place is here," Mark said apologetically.

Randy laughed. "Do you ever plan to move out when you're older?"

"If ever, I always fancied Massachusetts," Mark laughed.

Randy gave Mark a last big hug before walking out the door, holding Lauren's hand.

Tim's head was being flooded with a certain flashback he was unable to push out of his mind. Mark was seven when he got chicken-pox. Thankfully, Randy didn't catch them, but Brad did. This time, while Jill and Mark stayed with Brad, Randy and Tim moved out into a motel. It was a difficult time for both of them, because they both had different interests.

"_Hey Randy, would you get off that Game Boy and spend some quality father-son time with your dad?" Tim asked. _

"_Humph, no," Randy laughed. "C'mon dad, that's lame. I want to beat Tony Hawk!"_

"_Randy, get off that Game Boy or I'll snatch it out of your hand!" Tim scolded. _

_As a response, Randy got up and walked into another room and closed the door. _

"_I'm coming in there!" Tim yelled._

_As another response, the door clicked, signaling it was being locked._

That was a hard time. When Randy was a kid, he spent all his time playing. He wasn't like Mark or Brad, who would help Tim work on his Hot Rod. Randy was always the different one in the family. As he got older, he started questioning everything anyone in the family did. Of course, when he was twelve, after Maureen Binford took complete control of Tool Time, and practically turned it into a girl's corner, even Randy, who seemed to have inherited his dad's manly nature, was disgusted. He was the one who put a call in to John Binford and got him to come back, turning Maureen out of the crew.

"_How're my Former Tool Boys?" Maureen said happily, coming into the studio. _

_Al looked away from Tim, going pink. Tim was confused, "What do you mean, 'former?'" _

"_Well, Al and I thought it would be good to take a break from Tools," Maureen replied. "Why not go a little more feminine?"_

_Tim was outraged, "This is a Tool Show, Maureen."_

"_Tim, are you forgetting already?" Maureen happily raised her arms high in the air and said, "Producer!"_

"_Maureen, are you forgetting?" Tim imitated her movement, "Man's Tool Show!"_

"_Tim, I'm only trying to make this show better for both sides of the world," Maureen said innocently. _

"_I agree," Al said. _

"_Shut up, Al!" Tim scolded. "John Binford made this show for tools and tools only! Just like Irma has her show for women and women only!"_

"_By daddy isn't here right now, and that's what counts," Maureen said happily. _

_When Tim got home, he decided on quitting. Tool Time, or rather Toe-nail Time with Al and Tim, as Al was the new host, Tim picked the phone up to resign, when Randy came in._

"_Dad, I need to use the phone, to call Joey," Randy said. _

"_Not now, son," Tim said. "I'm quitting my job!"_

"_WHAT?" Randy yelped. _

"_Maureen Binford changed Tool Time completely, take a look," Tim gestured to the TV. _

_Randy watched for a minute or so, and then looked at his dad. "You can't let them do this. That's sick! Tell Binford or someone!"_

"_Binford got married to page two hundred and forty-two," Tim said sadly, handing him a magazine. _

_Randy, a puzzled look on his face, flipped through the pages. His boyish face changed from puzzled to disgusted, "Call him! Even my friend Tommy would come back for this sick change!"_

"_Son, you don't understand," Tim tried to say. _

"_NO, you don't understand, dad!" Randy said, half yelling. "I'd be dead before I let some strange girl take over my show! Call Mr. Binford or you'll end up on the streets again!"_

"_Do you think it's easy?" Tom asked loudly. _

"_Knowing Tommy, it would be easy!" Randy said. He got up to leave. He stopped at the doorway when he turned around sand said, "Do whatever you want, dad. But I don't want to end up telling people I have a Tool Salesman for a dad!"_

Tim took Randy's advice and called John Binford. It worked better than he thought. Binford dragged his model with him to Detroit and kicked Maureen out for changing Tool Time without the approval of Tim or her dad. Of course, it was all because of Randy Tim got his job back! That was when Randy got closer to Tim, no matter how far apart they already were.

Randy left the house after his last goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 2: Tenth Grade**

"Yo, it's been longer than I thought," Mark said, giving his friend Kenneth a hug. He just entered school again, tenth grade! Unlike the last year however, Kenneth was brining his family with him to High School. His twin sister Martha was coming to the school with them. His smaller brothers went to elementary school though.

"Had a good summer?" Ken asked him, grinning.

"It was alright, we visited France," Mark said. "When Randy left, we went to see his apartment and then traveled to France for a month."

Ken laughed, "So that's why you didn't answer when I called at your house. Anyway, there's my sister!"

Mark looked behind Kenneth only to see a girl walking towards them. She was not identical to her brother though. It was surprising. She had shiny black hair. She had the same skinny face as Kenneth, and brown eyes. Mark suppressed the urge to gap open-mouthed at her.

"Hi, are you Mark Taylor? Ken told me about you. You're his best friend?"

Mark nodded, opening his mouth a bit. "I'm… Bark… Mark… Mark Taylor. Sorry. I'm Mark Taylor."

"Well, nice meeting you," Martha said. She turned around and walked away.

"Mark," Ken said uncertainly.

Mark turned to him with a normal expression on her face, "She seems nice."

"Yeah, nice try, Mark," Ken laughed. "She has a boyfriend, you have no chance. Best tell you now before she smashes your heart to pieces. She got one four days after we moved here."

"Err…" Mark began.

"Come on Mark, we're friends right?" Kenneth asked him.

Mark looked up, "Yeah, why?"

"I don't feel comfortable with my best friend going out with my sister," Kenneth said seriously.

"Who said I liked her?" Mark said with a surprised, hurt expression on his face.

"The way you look at her," Kenneth laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just met her Kenneth, how can I like her?" Mark tested. "I just thought she was pretty, that's all. I don't fall in love with people because they're pretty. They need more than that!"

It was quite true actually. He wasn't in serious love; he just thought she was beautiful. That was it, really, for then.

"By the way, you said you're twins, but she has"-

"Black hair, we get that a lot," Kenneth finished and added, nodding. "Just because I said we look alike doesn't mean we look _exactly _alike. She looks like me except for the black hair. It's what gets many people. I'm surprised you didn't fall for her. And as for me, well we'll just say Marta and I have a way of getting the opposite sex," Kenneth said smugly.

Mark scoffed, "Really? You can't get a girl if your life depended on it."

"You wanna bet?"

"I'll smash ten dollars on the floor!"

"Fine," Ken said, smiling warningly. He lowered his voice, "See ninth grader Karla Keller? Last year, you noticed many girls seemed to like me, but Karla."-

"They just liked you as a friend," Mark said. "I bet loads of them had boyfriends!"

"ANYWAY," Ken interrupted loudly. "I always had _my _sights set on _her." _

"You're kidding me, Ken," Mark said. "You can pay up now."

"Not so fast," Ken said, smiling smugly. "Watch this." He ran up to Karla, Mark tagging along behind him. Karla's blond hair was shining in the sunlight. "Yo, Karla, Karla Keller," Ken called out.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Yeah, do you want me, Kenny?"

'_Kenny?' _Mark thought to himself.

"I was doing some thinking over the summer, and wanted to ask you," Ken began.

Karla looked eager.

"Will you go out with me?"

Karla looked over happiness, "Oh, um, alright, sure!" She nodded and ran away to tell her friends.

"Pay up!" Ken said.

"I'll have no lunch!" Mark complained.

"You should've thought of lunch before you made a bet with _me!" _

Mark, looking playfully angry and pissed, reached in his pocket and there was a folded ten dollar bill in Ken's hand.

"Don't worry Mark, I'll get you a brownie, they're only seventy-five cents."

"You just asked her out for nothing," Mark pointed out.

"Quite the contrary, she appealed to me last year," Ken corrected.

"Yeah, only 'cause she's hot!" Mark retaliated.

"You think so?" Ken laughed. "She's fifteen years old, has one sister, she likes blond boys, she spends her free time trying to study to get herself in Harvard, her favorite class is Spanish because she wants to go to Mexico one day, she…"

There Kenneth went again, making more than just the point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 3: Sweet Sixteen **

"So, tell me about your summer," Mark said to Kenneth on the day of his birthday during the early morning before classes started.

"Oh, my God, I have so much to tell you!" Kenneth said enthusiastically.

Mark closed his eyes as Kenneth started going off again. Why did he ask that question? Why on earth did he ask such a dumb question that would result in Kenneth flying off the handle again?

"… So I told my sister no and she said…"

Mark nearly fell asleep listening, but then the bell rang signaling the beginning of classes. Mark could have screamed in relief. For once, he was so happy to hear the bell.

"… I'll continue during recess, there's so much to tell!"

After hearing Kenneth for five minutes, he found it easy to listen to Miss Kennel during class. He didn't know why, he guessed that was the way of the world.

"Oh, Mark, um, Happy Birthday!" Kenneth said quietly while Kennel was speaking.

Mark smiled and nodded in thanks, making him feel guilty about needing to talk to Kenneth about talking a lot.

"So this year, you'll learn the horrors of World War I, World War II, and the Cold War," Kennel said. "You'll review them in 12th grade though. This year, we'll just learn the facts and historic events."

So easy, usually I'd be threatened with detention, Mark thought to himself. Just when I'm complaining about Kenneth's blabbering, I find it so easy and simple to listen to Kernel's blabbering. It's so dumb. I wish I didn't understand a thing she said!

Before he knew it, the bell rang for second period, Literature.

"Well, I can ace that easily," Kenneth said as Miss Kennel left the class. "Do you think you'd like to join the army? World War usually inspires me to do something like that. Or maybe I could join the police force or something. Of course, you can always be a teacher. But then there's always 11th and 12th grade to decide what you want to do."

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but Kenneth went off again. That does it, he thought. Come recess, it's time to teach _him _something about blabbermouths.

So recess came, and Kenneth went off about his summer again without Mark even asking him to do so.

"… My mum can be a riot sometimes. While we were in Australia, my dad, he suggested we stayed in Australia, so my mom just yells at the top of her voice as if she's demented, no disrespect to her of course. She said…"

"Kenneth," Mark said quietly, barely moving his lips.

"… So my dad just laughed and said he was just kidding and then my mum, my mum, she said…"

"Kenneth," Mark said a bit louder, biting his lips.

"So my dad, my dad, well, my dad, he said…"

"KENNETH!" Mark yelled without stopping to think. Some people looked around to see what Mark was yelling about.

"Kenneth, let's talk, tomorrow first break," Mark said, biting his lip, looking very serious. "We really need to talk."

"Today on Tool Time, we'll be celebrating a very special day," Tim Taylor said to the excited crowd. "Today, we'll be celebrating a birthday!"

The crowd whooped and cheered.

"I want you all to yell 'Happy Birthday' to my youngest boy, Mark!" Tim yelled.

Everyone clapped and cheered him a happy birthday as Mark came in to the stage, blushing, not collaborating with his black clothes.

"I no longer have three boys as you all once saw, and some of you knew," Tim said proudly. "I now have three men, and we're about to make a nice Tool Time tribute to Mark's sweet sixteen!"

Mark gave a small bow to the crowd.

"The absence of Al is explained now by the little job I gave Mark," Tim said. "As I did with Brad and Randy, Mark will be my assistant for the day, the end of which I will be passing on a tool to him."

Everyone clapped.

"Had a good day Mark?" Tim asked his young son when the show was over.

"A bit," Mark shrugged.

'"A bit,'" Tim repeated. "It gets better. Remember that Tolan precision engineered torque wrench you broke when you were seven? It's been taken for repairing and as good as new. It's yours." Tim pulled out of his bag a wrench Mark recognized.

Mark took it in his hands. He couldn't help feeling a surge of thankfulness towards his dad.

"Thanks," Mark said quietly.

"Keep it safe, or you'll anger the Tool Gods," Tim said.

The crowd clapped again as Mark and Tim bade them goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 4: We Need to Talk **

Mark stood against a wall, waiting for Kenneth. As expected he showed up, looking uncomfortable.

"Mark, why'd you yell yesterday?" Kenneth asked, looking confused.

"Ken, I'm sorry for yelling," Mark said. "But I had to stop you."

"I don't"-

"Kenneth, no offense, you talk too much," Mark said sedately.

"What d'you"-

"Haven't you noticed?" Mark asked honestly. "Tell me truthfully, hasn't anyone ever told you that before?"

"Well, once in Australia, few kids, but I stopped being their friend," Kenneth said. "I knew they were just trying to backstab me."

That statement just made Mark feel uneasy; always a bad sign.

"Who'd want to backstab a good friend like you," Mark asked, trying to get Kenneth to see Mark still wanted him as a friend.

"Look, my mum also said I talked too much as well," Kenneth said. "I have a rough life you know."

"It just got better if you think of it," Mark said. "Your family is back, and I'm just being honest with you."

"But, I don't believe I talk too much," Kenneth said, giving Mark a look that made him feel more uneasy.

"Ken, I want to be your friend," Mark said, trying in vain to keep the best one he had as a friend.

"Mark, I try hard to keep my friends, you try hard to keep yours," Ken said, a hint of anger in his voice. "It doesn't work! It never does! They backstab us, or there's something about them that would drive us nuts!"

"Ken," Mark said calmly.

"I don't talk too much," Kenneth angrily said, now hinting approaching tears. "I'm just conversational, telling you something funny! It could be worse! I could've been conceited! At least I'm modest! At least I stuck up for you, when we _were _friends!"

Mark was silent.

"Just go away Mark!"

"Kenneth look"-

"Go away!"

Mark bit his lip, holding himself back from jumping at him. He was getting angry too. He couldn't believe quiet Kenneth Kauler was taking it this way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 5: Driving Lessons **

Mark sat on a bench, eating a brownie. Usually, he could be found sitting with a couple of friends, always Kenneth and sometimes his sister. Now, Mark had nothing.

He could see Kenneth talking to a student who Mark particularly didn't like, Henry Cavel, quite loudly. "He's an idiot," Ken was saying loudly.

Mark went red with anger. For the past few months, Kenneth always did that, especially with Henry.

"He's just a jerk," Kenneth said so clearly, Mark was sure Ken meant for him to hear.

Henry responded, smirking.

Mark couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but he caught 'agree,' and 'loser.' That was when Mark jumped up. He attempted to punch an unsurprised Kenneth and an amused Henry.

Kenneth grabbed his fist and threw him to the floor. "Foul git!"

"You sour, no good, son of a"-

"Watch out, Mark, we're in a school!" Kenneth laughed. Hanging with Henry Cavel really changed Kenneth. Usually, Henry was quiet, but this time, he was as talkative as Kenneth, no doubt to annoy Mark as Henry liked doing most of the time.

"Hey, Mark, ready," Tim Taylor called through the room door.

"Yeah," Mark called back. He was still wearing black, but this time it really did reflect his mood. Now, he was just an ordinary depressed teen, giving up to everything. He lost his best friend. What was there to live for?

Tim came in. He sniffed, "What's that smell?"

"Err… nothing," Mark said casually.

"Funny, it smells like… air freshener, never mind, come on son," Tim said hesitantly.

"I put deodorant dad," Mark answered, walking downstairs with his dad.

Tim got in the front passenger's seat, and Mark for the first time in his life, in the driver's seat.

"Alright, first put on your seatbelt," Tim reminded him.

Mark obliged.

"Alright, check your mirrors," Tim instructed.

"Dad, there's nothing behind us," Mark said. "We're in the garage."

"Something wrong Mark, the way you're talking," Tim said.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," Mark said.

Tim decided not to comment.

"Now, switch the gear on D, and turn the breaks off," Tim said. "These are the first steps. After you've done with these, take this key, and switch it in the ignition. Can you do that?"

Mark obliged on all of them. He took the key from his dad, and switched it on. He'd never forget this moment.

"I know the next steps," Mark said.

"Good," Tim said, letting out a simian grunt as Mark stepped on the pedals and drove through the road off the main. "Good, stay off the main road for a bit until you're sure you're ready."

Mark nodded.

"Drive around the cones I've put for you," Tim instructed.

"I know, dad, I've seen you drive a trillion times! I'm sixteen year-old!"

"There's no need to be obnoxious you know," Tim said.

"I can do it; you're just not letting me!" Mark complained.

"Mark, you see I'm letting you, you're at the wheel!"

"Just shut up and let me drive!" Mark said obnoxiously.

"If that's your attitude, you can _drive _us back home," Tim said strictly.

Instead of obliging, Mark opened the door and ran away back home. Maybe Tim imagined it, but was his son crying, or was it just imaginary water flying from Mark's eyes. The form of Mark wiped his eyes and disappeared.

Tim shook his head and moved himself to the driver's seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 6: Advice on Depression **

Tim walked through his backyard. He heard a whistling from the other side of the fence.

"Is that you, Wilson?" Tim asked.

"Yes indeedy Tim," Wilson said.

"What're you doing?" Tim asked.

"I am whistling a tune neighbor," Wilson replied. "See Tim…"

"Wilson, I might need you help," Tim said.

"What'd you Tim?" Wilson asked.

"Unless you call teaching your youngest son to drive something wrong, nothing," Tim complained. "I'm teaching my son how to drive, it's going fine, and then he yells at me, accusing me of telling him what to do. He gets out of the car, and walks back at home."

"Ah, see Tim, I think…"

"Wilson, don't tell me I was wrong," Tim said warningly. "I wasn't wrong at all."

"I didn't say that Tim," Wilson said sternly. "I am saying that Mark is obviously depressed. He is going through a state of depression."

"Depression," Tim repeated.

"Even you Tim, would know what that is?"

"He's upset," Tim replied.

"Tim, Mark's been upset for a very long time indeed," Wilson said. "I never told you, because he told me things, depressing things, in confidence."

"What, for how long?" Tim asked.

"As far as I remember Tim, since he was ten," Wilson said sadly. "Mark would always come to me, to the fence, ring my doorbell, meet me in a bar, don't worry Tim he didn't drink," he added, catching the look on Tim's face and interpreting it correctly.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Tim asked.

"Tim, do you have any idea why Mark wore black all the time?" Wilson tested. "Do you have any idea?"

"He liked it, Wilson, he tried out new things," Tim defended.

"Tim, for years he wore black," Wilson said. "Depressed teens tend to wear black clothes to hide their depression. Instead, they show it plainly to the open-minded. Mark always came to me for advice, so much he beat the record you set for seeing me. I couldn't go one day without talking to him. I was his only consolation."

"Why's he depressed?" Tim asked. "Why's he so upset?"

"Because he thinks no one cares," Wilson said. "He believes no one would help him if he told them what he really goes through. He has the greatest time at school, but now even school isn't his haven anymore. He lost a friend," he added quietly. "His friend, my nephew, broke up with him. They're not friends anymore. Mark's been at the height of depression since September."

Tim went quiet. He decided to walk upstairs and talk to Mark.

"Tim, be careful, depression is what leads teens to taking drugs," Wilson warned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 7: The Dark Side of Mark Taylor**

Tim walked up the stairs to talk to Mark. What he found was not at all to what he expected from his youngest son. He came up in time to catch his youngest son putting out a cigarette. To complete and back up the awful truth, Tim saw a packet sitting not far from Mark.

Tim nearly fainted in surprise. Mark was speechless. However, even though Tim wasn't good when it came to advanced out-of-this-world technology, one thing Tim was good at was being a dad, and he didn't let surprise make him run out of the room like a five year-old.

Tim's face was contorted with rage. At first he didn't say anything.

Mark didn't say anything either. He was too speechless to answer. That was one thing Tim was smart enough to take advantage of.

As Tim's face grew angrier, Mark's face grew more terrified than ever of his father.

"MARK!" Tim yelled. "WHAT THE…" forgetting to try and take him calmly, he started again, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mark was speechless.

"Are you going to stay speechless, or do I get to ground you for a month question?" Tim said, voice getting higher with every syllable until he yelled. "SAY SOMETHING BOY," as if Mark was some mistreated orphan. Tim was truly about to seize and shake Mark by the neck till he suffocated.

"Well"-

"Well WHAT!"

"Well, what am I supposed to- I mean what would you do?" Mark said, deciding to defend himself by getting to Tim directly.

"Have you ever seen me smoke before, Mark!" Tim tested.

"Yeah, during Poker days," Mark stated triumphantly.

"NO!" Tim screamed.

"Tim," went Jill's voice from downstairs. "What's going on, should I come up."

Tim looked at his son threateningly. He was pleased to see Mark's face worked in a way that begged Tim not to say yes. "We're gonna talk about this man-to-man. If it doesn't go well, your mom will know. I promise you! JILL, I GOT EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL. I NEED TO HAVE A MAN TALK WITH OUR SON!"

The word 'man' seemed to give Mark another idea, "You always say to be a man over cigar smoke and beer.

Mark said that which he thought Tim wouldn't be able to counter and leave him alone. Instead, Tim found it easy to contradict him, "You don't drink beer do you. Smoking isn't manly. It's stupid and suggests you gave in to drugs and peer pressure!"

"It isn't drugs," Mark said.

"Just 'cause it's common doesn't mean it's not drugs," Tim said. "You even agreed to that last year. What happened to you? Since when did you start?"

"I was f-fifteen," Mark stuttered.

"And what do you think I should do with you now?" Tim tested. "The way things are going Mark, I'm gonna tell your mother."

"I'm- I'm going away… I-I don't want any of you anymore," Mark said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Tim said, taking hold of Mark.

Then, Mark did something he'd usually never do. Something that seemed to ensure Wilson's belief Mark was depressed. He punched his dad in the chest, hard.

Tim broke away from him in surprise, "Do you want me to take you off Karate class?"

Mark still went going. He kicked his dad next.

Tim grabbed him and threw him on the bed. "You're grounded, for well over a month I promise you! You're staying locked in here, and don't try jumping out."

"I wouldn't mind killing myself," Mark said, folding his arms.

"Yeah, try, I dare you!"

Mark screamed, covering his face with the pillow. Tim was careless at that moment, and slammed the door and locked it on his sobbing son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 8: More Advice on Drugs **

Tim, very angry, went back outside to the backyard, to the fence behind which Wilson was barbecuing.

"Wilson," Tim said.

"Hi-de-ho Tim Taylor," Wilson said. "Talked with Mark have we?"

"Actually, yeah, but he…"

"Tim, what did you do now?" Wilson asked.

"Wilson, I didn't do anything, alright?" Tim said seriously and angrily. "I walked upstairs to talk to him and I found him- smoking!"

"Oh, explainable but unwise," Wilson said calmly. "How'd you take it?"

"Well, I took it calmly at first, I was annoyed when he defended himself," Tim explained. "That's my youngest son, seeing him do what Jill and I stand against makes me feel…"

"Makes you feel like you haven't done your jobs properly," Wilson finished for him. When Tim nodded, Wilson continued, "Tell me Tim, did you raise all three of your boys the same way?"

"Yeah," Tim said, surprised this had anything to do with the subject.

"Then you'll see that Randy and Brad are still against drugs; tobacco, and alcohol," Wilson reminded him.

"Brad lives away from us now," Tim said worriedly. "We don't"-

"Drinking and smoking would ruin his career as a soccer player," Wilson said logically.

"Randy is also away now," Tim said.

"Tim, you remember I told you Mark is depressed?" Wilson asked. "Mark, like all depressed teens, believes no one is on his side."

"He had you, according to you," Tim pointed out.

"Tim, he wants to see his own parents care about him," Wilson said. "The best away to deal with a depressed teen is to ask them what is wrong. That'll show them you care. You might not have talked to Mark the right way."

"Wilson, I wanted to, but he yelled and said he'd kill himself if I locked him in," Tim recalled.

"Tim," Wilson said sternly.

"What, I don't get it?"

"You don't seem to understand teenagers at all, my dear neighbor," Wilson said, still in the stern voice. "It might sound like he's joking, being a big decision, but take it seriously! You should've talked to him, calmly."

"Wilson, I'm about to give up, why don't you talk to him?" Tim said, sitting against the fence.

"If he was my child, I certainly would," Wilson said. "But Tim, this is the job of you and Jill. If you can't do it though, maybe you should let Jill talk to him."

Tim closed his eyes, thinking deeply. His own son started smoking, Wilson said to take suicide seriously, and Tim himself thought he wasn't doing his job right, not for the first time in his life.

"Maybe if he cheered up, he'd stop," Tim suggested.

"It's no easy to stop smoking, Tim," Wilson reminded him. "But knowing Mark, he's smart and he'll stop eventually, you just have to do your part before it's too late."


	9. Chapter 9

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 9: The Talk **

Tim knocked on the door, "Mark!"

"Go away," went a voice.

"Mark, I need to talk to you," Tim called through the door crack.

"I said go away!" Mark's voice answered.

"Mark, if that's your attitude with me; I might go tell your mother right now," Tim threatened firmly.

There were footsteps, the sound of a key turning, and the door opened. His son stood there, looking as depressed as ever.

"Mark, I thought I'd talk to you for a bit, about this- habit you've started," Tim said. "Wilson told me you confided in him every"-

"GREAT, Wilson gave it away!" Mark interrupted. "I knew no one was on my side!" Mark reached across to a packet of cigarettes lying in front of him.

"Mark, watch it!" Tim warned. "Move your hand away, and talk to me like a mature, responsible adult!"

Mark had no choice but to oblige. He folded his arms and glared at his dad, "What d'you want?"

"Mark, Wilson told me you're upset about something," Tim said seriously and businesslike. "He told me you've been depressed since the age of what- ten?"

"I hate the way my life is going," Mark said quietly. "No one likes me, everyone hates me, and the teachers think I'm not trying hard enough."

"The teachers love you, Mark, they just want to see an A+ instead of an A, what's wrong about that?"

"Well, all the students hate me," Mark defensively. "I seem like a teacher's pet, a dork, a nerd."

"I guess that explains why you get loads of phone calls," Tim said sarcastically.

"Dad, now, no one likes me," Mark said, looking completely miserable.

"You lost your friend, didn't you?" Tim guessed.

"Wilson told you that as well?" Mark answered glumly.

"Mark, if Wilson didn't tell me, you'd be going down the wrong road," Tim said firmly. "I think I should tell you mother, and we'll talk it over."

"DAD, YOU PROMISED!" Mark yelled.

"Mark listen, your mother knows about this stuff, not me," Tim explained.

"You told me you'd keep it to yourself!" Mark yelled.

"I said nothing of the sort, but this is for your own good," Tim said, trying in vain to make Mark understand.

"You know what dad; I don't want your help!" Mark said, folding his arms again, trying to hold tears back. "Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Mark…"

"GO!"

"Tim are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I gonna have to find out myself?" Jill asked Tim sternly at dinner time. Mark never came down.

"Honey, our son Mark," Tim began.

"Yes Tim, I know his name," Jill said impatiently.

"Jill, Mark is upset," Tim said.

"Why?" Jill asked, completely losing her impatience and growing concerned.

"Apparently, he lost his best friend, and seems to think no one's on his side," Tim explained. "I tried to talk to him, but he's not listening."

"Tim, I'm a psychiatrist, remember?" Jill reminded him. "I'm an expert at this stuff, you should've told me!"

"Jill, I talked to Wilson, I talked to Mark, he's not happy, and he's depressed," Tim said. "Jill, I don't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what, you told me everything I need to know," Jill said.

"No honey"-

"MARK!" Jill called.

"What," went Mark's voice from upstairs?

"Come down, please," Jill called.

Tim buried his face in his hands.

Mark appeared in the kitchen, looking quite scared.

"Why are you scared, we just want to talk," Jill said calmly, but surprised.

Mark moved over and sat down as far away from Tim as possible.

"Mark, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jill asked soothingly.

"I-I hate my life," Mark repeated what he said to Tim quietly.

"Mark, all teenagers feel like this, but that's no reason to shut you out from everyone," Jill explained.

Mark wiped tears from his eyes and said, "No one likes me, mom. I feel so lonely."

"Mark, you should tell me these things," Jill said. "I told you before, never feel scared to come and talk to me."

"H-H-How can you help?" Mark stuttered out a sob.

"I can make you feel better about yourself," Jill said.

"I lost my best friend," Mark sobbed in his mother's shoulders. For a moment, it looked like Mark was back to being five year-old, crying desperately into his mom's shoulders. Tim watched, open-mouthed, and surprised. "Oh help me!" Mark sobbed. The sight was pitiful. No one thought Mark of all people would crack down like this. Everyone knew Mark as a strong guy; someone who wouldn't take vicious comments. People knew him as a boy who would never start crying because of some difficulty, which he always found a way out of. Since he became thirteen and entered seventh grade, things have been impossible to handle. He didn't know what to do.

"Mark, I think you should go upstairs, and lay down," Jill said calmly. "You need to forget about what you lost, look at the present, and move on." This wasn't a scolding; it was more a calm suggestion. Mark moved away from Jill and walked upstairs. Tim was gaping in surprise.

Mark went in his room, sat at his study chair, and buried his face in his hands, wiping his eyes again. He sniffed and took his face out. He looked at his packet of cigarettes. He decided not to for now, and pushed it away. He got up and climbed in bed. Like everyone who just got out of a cry, he fell asleep almost instantly.

_A/N: It's about time I say something. Thank you KK92 for giving me this wonderful idea. It was never the end of peer pressure for Mark. 'Mark joined the Dark Side.' You shouldn't feel guilty, he is going through what all teenagers go through, but he just surrendered. Credit for this point of the story goes to you." I do hope you're reading this. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 10: The Confrontation **

During the last period before break, the English teacher left the class to give the class an early start to break. Mark got out a book for light reading before the bell rang. He was in the middle of the second line when Kenneth said from behind him, "What a nerd."

The class went quiet as Mark turned back to face Ken. "You're a bitch, you know that?"

The class oohed at Mark's comment.

Ken meanwhile laughed, "I got news for you, I'm a guy, you blind sexist!"

Over the class's mutterings, Mark said, "Don't tell me you changed sex!"

The class burst out laughing.

Ken found nothing to counter that. Instead, he said, "Turn around, and go back to your nerdy reading. What, are you studying some extra Biology?"

"It's just light reading," Mark retaliated. "You can't talk, you love reading."

"As I said before, turn round, and leave me alone, I am talking to my _real _friend. You're nothing but a foul git."

Martha, Mark noticed, sat quietly, watching disapprovingly. Mark however, kept his eyes on Kenneth, "Which demented idiot with a screwed up, retarded mind died and made you king?"

The class oohed again, and some laughed and giggled, "Oh, good one."

"Yo mamma," Ken said, smiling triumphantly.

The class laughed out loud. Mark seemed defeated. He got up and walked over.

"Want something?"

"Yeah," Mark said, and aimed a punch at Ken's face. Everyone screamed and held him back. "Let me get him, I swear I'll kill him!"

"It's alright man, he's not worth it!" they said to him. They forced him back into his seat. Mark kept his eyes on Kenneth though.

Mark, as usual, sat alone at school. Now the end of the year, tried to forget, but couldn't. He never realized how much a best friend meant to him. People only saw him during class hours. During break, he wasn't seen by anyone. Since he jumped Kenneth, he took to sitting alone in the stands of the P.E. court, watching some kids ranging from 7th grade to 12th grade playing soccer. Mark was quite good, and he was part of the school soccer team, but lately he wasn't been playing well.

He was just thinking of getting up to buy a muffin when someone tapped him from behind, "Hey, Mark."

The voice was familiar. He looked back to find Martha with his brother behind her, keeping quiet and eyes on the ground.

Mark threw Kenneth a dirty look before smiling at Martha, "Yeah Martha."

"It's Marta, with a T, not a TH," Marta corrected. "And it's the end of the year; it's about time you talked to my brother again. We're gonna sit down and talk to you."

"Fine by me," Mark said dirtily.

Marta sat down on one side and Ken on the other, "What's going on?"

"Ken talks too much," Mark prompted shortly.

"That's it?" Marta asked with a surprised look on her face. "I'm sorry Mark, but a simple talk with him would solve that."

"He told me," Kenneth said honestly, still looking down, eyes fixed directly on an ant.

"He told you," Marta repeated.

"I told him honestly and kindly," Mark said.

"You didn't," Ken challenged. It was the first time in months Ken ever talked directly to Mark, even looked at him. However, he was still talking in a dirty way, like he did when he fought Mark months ago. "You yelled at the beginning."

"You yelled," Marta said, looking at Mark again. "I am sorry, but you boys are freaking me out. Did you yell at my brother?"

Mark sighed, "Yes."

"Why?"

"He was blabbering," Mark said defensively. "Hasn't anyone told him he blabs too much?"

"The problem is Mark, everyone who ever told him that was either beaten up or lost him as a friend," Marta said sadly.

"What about you, or at least your parents or your brothers?"

"If they tried, they were yelled at, with many words," Kenneth said, smiling proudly. "You're not the only bastard who takes Martial Arts."

"What'joo call me just now?" Mark challenged.

"You heard!"

"Guys, think reasonably," Marta said loudly over their yells.

"You heard what he called me!" Mark said, rounding on Marta and disbelieving what he was doing at the same time. Then he turned to Ken. "Take it back!"

"No, I don't think I will," Kenneth said, smiling proudly and arrogantly at Mark. "Son of a"-

"Ken you're going out of line!" Marta yelled.

Mark meanwhile, not for the first time, lost it again. He jumped on his X-best friend and threw a punch at him; a hard one.

Ken blocked it and gave a kick.

Mark held the foot meant to hit him, trying to trip Ken.

Ken, his foot still held in Mark's hand, turned so his back was facing Mark. He let himself fall forward on the floor. He held his hands out, so his face didn't smash the concrete. Then, with his free foot, he kicked Mark's hand that was holding the bound foot.

Mark backed away surprised.

Kenneth didn't leave it there either. He jumped on him, punched him, kicked him, and had Mark on the floor with a Karate Chop.

For the first time, Mark was curled on the floor, Ken kicking him nonstop.

Ignoring Marta's terrified screams, Ken raised his foot to stomp on Mark.

Mark took hold of the foot. This grasp tripped Kenneth and he ended up falling face first straight to the floor.

"KAULER AND TAYLOR, PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" a voice screamed. It was terrifying. Mark never saw the Math teacher, Mr. Hart so angry before. He came, furious look on his face. Ken was in the middle of punching Mark's face when Mr. Hart seized Ken and forced him off and up. "Mark, come with me!"

"Sir, it's not…"

"I saw everything!" the teacher said angrily. "You are both on detention tomorrow! First and second break can be spent in the detention room, thinking about what you've done! You could've seriously hurt each other! Meanwhile, you two are going straight to the principal's office to call your parents!"

Mark looked back at Marta, an apologetic look on his face. Marta looked at him back, face unfathomable. She shook her head and walked away.

It all ended with a long scratch on Mark's forehead, and a bloody nose for Kenneth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 11: Last Day in Detention **

Mark and Kenneth, still wearing dirty looks, sat down across from each other at a table. Principal Fretzel walked in and looked at them both, silent for a moment.

After a bit, the break bell rang, and Mark spoke up, "You're putting me in detention with this maggot?"

Kenneth flew from the chair.

"SIT, Kenneth Kauler," Fretzel said loudly as if commanding a dog. Mark, if I have to hear anything offensive from you again, you're in trouble next year too! To think you two are on detention on the last day of school; while everyone is eating! How do you feel?"

Both of them said nothing.

"Maybe I'll leave you here and think about what you did," the principal said, getting up. Walking out, he said, "I liked it better when you were friends; or at least when youweren't talking." The door slammed shut, leaving Mark and Kenneth in detention."

None of them spoke for a while, and then Kenneth opened his mouth, "To think we used to be friends. It's your own fault."

"Well, all I know is that you deserve more than one frigging detention," Mark said, in the same dirty look he kept just for Kenneth. "Why'd you have to call me a bastard, huh? Why did you try insulting my mother?"

"I didn't."

"You were about to," Mark pointed out. "Or we'd have been outside eating, together or apart. We'd still be eating. We'd still be enjoying the last day of school." Mark finished his speech and the bell rang. They spend half an hour inside doing nothing. Mark got up first and walked out, leaving few words before leaving, "All I know is that I loved you as a friend."


	12. Chapter 12

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 12: Advice from Father McWhite**

Mark sat in the long benches of the church. Tears ran down from his eyes. He hated life. Why didn't he commit suicide when he had the chance? He looked at the stain glass of Virgin Mary carrying the baby. He felt so soothed, it angered him.

_Why do you do this to me? _

_Did I do anything wrong?_

Naturally, Mary didn't answer back, but continued looking adoringly at the baby Jesus.

_God expects me to be grateful for life. I knew that, so I didn't kill myself. Only, how can he ask me to feel grace for life that's hell? It's not fair!_

Thinking all this and looking at the picture made more tears run down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes. "I hate my life," he said to himself.

"Who're you talking to, son?"

Mark looked up. The priest of the church, Father McWhite, stood over him.

"My life's screwed up, it went to the dogs."

"Now Marcus, it's not right to use this language in God's dominion," McWhite said calmly. "Talk rationally young man."

"I lose a friend, I get into a fight with him, and his sister is, well she's kind of nice, I mean I like her. Well, actually I used to like her as a friend, but she's really nice and… but she'd never go out with me if I have a problem with her brother. My dad caught me s- well doing something… sinful. I was grounded. Life's over. Life's stupid…"

"Life's not stupid," Father McWhite said easily. "Life's a test young man. All the trials of life are tests. I'd say the harsher the trials, the better. God has plans for you; because of you facing all you've faced, especially at a young age. Losing a friend is a teenage problem. Going through all you went through isn't. God is making you go through this because you're going to have one hell of a life by the end. You're going to die a happy man, but be patient. You're still a kid, only sixteen."

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Mark asked miserably.

"Give it time, and you'll be very happy one day," McWhite assured him. "If it doesn't happen, I'll be very surprised. I only wish I could be there, but who knows when the heavens might claim my soul? When your soul finally rests eternally, I promise you, you'll be very happy."

Mark shrugged. He got up. He felt considerably happier. Maybe he could talk to his brother about it. Randy was coming home for the summer.

He noticed he and Father McWhite was the same height as him. It didn't matter though. He had one more question.

"How do you stop smoking?"

"That, young man is something that comes only from the grace of God, something as hard as that. A very tough trial, a trial many don't pass. I can't help in that area, except try your best."


	13. Chapter 13

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 13: Advice from Siblings**

As planned, Randy came home for the summer. He informed his family he started taking summer courses to end the University sooner. All he had was a month's break and then he'd go back, so he decided to do some traveling to Michigan.

Brad also came for a month or so.

Both Brad and Randy were surprised to see Mark so upset with life. They were ready to help him, but they weren't happy at all with the solution he made for himself.

Both helped him and he was grateful for that. Randy however proved to be more understanding, because he went through the same stuff.

"Remember Jeremy, Mark?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I had a fight with years back, and we never resolved till a year's of fighting. It was kind of pointless really. Around the same time, Beth and I had a fight and we broke up."

"I've been fighting with that jerk for months now," Mark said, folding his arms. "What's his problem? Why did he take it so badly?"

"Well, if you told me what happened, I'd be able to answer."

"He's so talkative," Mark complained. "I told him that, and before I know it he jumps all over me. He verbally attacked me just like that."

"Did you yell at him?"

"N-well… I yelled his name over his consecutive tone. It's kind of boring after listening to it for ten minutes."

"Maybe he didn't like the loud voice you used."

"It's not like I kept yelling at him over and over," Mark said. "I talked calmly, he took it as an insult, and hated me."

"Well, tell him this is America and you've got freedom of speech here. If he doesn't like it, he can hop back to Australia where he came from," Randy said, smiling a bit now.

"Do you think he'll ever come around? I mean, I really like him as a friend. He's cool and quite the babe magnet sometimes," he laughed.

"Alright listen closely, things like this, getting friends back and trying to flirt with a girl, you won't get by crying over it and even trying too hard," Randy said wisely. "It comes naturally."


	14. Chapter 14

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 14: The News Report**

Mark awoke one morning to some screaming downstairs. He opened his eyes. What the hell was going on? He went downstairs. Jill was in a state of shock, and Tim was making few phone calls.

"MARK, RANDY!" Jill called.

"What's going on?" Mark asked groggily.

"They… someone… hijacked planes…" Jill said in tears.

"Quiet honey, Tool Time was going to do a location in New York," Tim said loudly.

Randy and Lauren came down. Randy looked at his watch, "Mom, it's eleven, we wanna stay in late," Randy complained.

"Something happened?" Mark asked.

"Tool Time's cancelled," Tim said, hanging the phone up. "Interstate Tool Time chief of New York died in the hijacking."

"School is cancelled for a week, Mark," Jill said from her hands.

"Why, I don't get it!" Mark said, starting to get annoyed not for the first time.

"There was a bombing in New York," Tim said.

"It was not a bombing," Jill corrected. "It was a devilish hijacking."

Mark turned to the TV, hoping it would tell him what happened. It did. It told him everything.

"International terrorists hijacked a plane earlier this morning," the reporter said. "The hijacked plane came as a complete surprise. Four planes hijacked and three of them made it to their targets."

"Yes, Steven," a female reporter replied. "Four hijacked planes were to hit four important infrastructures of the United States. The World Trade Center Business is now down. The two buildings collapsed after two planes hit. Another plane headed for the White House to kill the President himself, George W. Bush, surprised and outraged by the attacks. He will address the nation later this evening for news on the happenings of today."

"Yes, but thanks to the brave efforts of the people of that hijacked plane, the terrorists were forced to crash the plane some miles away from its destination, the White House, capital of our nation."

"This is Steven and Tanya of CNN, here to bring you the latest news."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has problems," Mark grumbled.

Later that day, the President came on air to address the nation as Steven promised.

Bush went on speaking about the attacks. From the attacks to how brave their nation was to be standing against terrorism. Mark felt a war was coming, and he was too young to be involved.

'_America and our friends and allies join with all those who want peace and security in the world, and we stand together to win the war against terrorism. Tonight, I ask for your prayers for all those who grieve, for the children whose worlds have been shattered, for all whose sense of safety and security has been threatened. And I pray they will be comforted by a power greater than any of us, spoken through the ages in Psalm 23: "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for You are with me." This is a day when all Americans from every walk of life unite in our resolve for justice and peace. America has stood down enemies before, and we will do so this time. None of us will ever forget this day. Yet, we go forward to defend freedom and all that is good and just in our world._

_Thank You. Good night, and God bless America.' _

"So, what'll happen?" Lauren asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing," Tim shrugged.

Jill was in tears. "He said they'll… do everything they can to protect the c-country."

"They nearly killed our President," Tim said. "We could've been leaderless. We might've gone to the dogs, literally."

"Well, we'll be alright," Randy tried to assure everyone. "Nothing's going to happen to us or anyone else."

"Hopefully not," Tim said, shaking his head. "They did it once, they can do it again."

_A/N: This chapter isn't exactly important. I just thought I'd throw in a bit of 9/11 in since the story is passing through that time anyway._


	15. Chapter 15

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 15: The Talk**

As usual, Mark sat alone on the stands of the P.E. court.

"Hey, mate," someone said behind him.

Mark looked behind to see Kenneth standing behind him with Marta.

"Kenneth has something he wants to say to you," Marta said.

Mark waited for his X-friend to say something.

"Well, I've been thinking over the summer," Ken said slowly.

"About how stupid you're being?" Mark asked dirtily.

"Mark, don't you dare push it!" Marta said seriously. "It's about time this load of bull ended."

"Well, if Ken stopped acting like an ass," Mark complained.

"You're acting jolly well like an ass too you know," Marta said.

"If he wants to talk, fine," Mark said. "I'm ready."

"I just didn't like the way you made a big deal out of it," Ken said.

"You're voice Ken, was very loud, so you couldn't talk!"

"See Mark, knowing you as a smart guy, I'm surprised you didn't know there are many people with different ways of talking," Marta explained. "Ken has a loud voice, and has trouble keeping it down, although talking too much does seem to be a problem with him."

"You might've just said for me to keep it down, and to talk a bit more slowly," Ken said.

"Don't you think you were making a big deal out of it?" Mark asked. "I mean, I only yelled. You made a huge deal, beat on me, called me a nerd, sided with the stupidest guy in the school against me… I could go on forever."

"If I said I was sorry, would you?" Ken asked.

Marta nodded behind Ken's back.

Mark mimicked and nodded as well.

"I'm sorry, Mark," Ken said, and held his hand out.

"I'm sorry too man," Mark said, and clapped his hand.

"Finally," Marta said impatiently. "You boys are such idiots. If you ever have a problem again, I will personally kill you both."

Mark grinned, "Thanks Marta. I appreciate it."

Mark's life started looking up from then on. He got his friend back, he quit smoking easier than most people found it, and another very happy thing came, something that made his life happier and completely turned it around.


	16. Chapter 16

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 16: Mark's Proposition**

After Marts got Mark and Ken back together, Mark's liking for Marta went up. As the weeks went by, he began talking to her more often. Eventually, Mark began to consider asking her out.

"Asking my sister out?" Ken exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, kind of," Mark hesitated.

Ken stayed quiet. Naturally, he didn't feel comfortable having his sister going out with his best friend, but it wasn't worth fighting with him. If the relationship got nasty or went too far, he could always say something afterwards.

"If you wanna ask my sister out, just show her you care first," Ken said finally.

"Like, in what way?" Mark asked.

"Talk to her," Ken said. "Open conversation, a good one. Talk a bit, and then at the end, ask her out."

"Will she say yes?"

"I don't know," Ken shrugged. "Don't tell me you want me to ask her. That's the whole point of asking a girl out. See what she says. See if she feels the same way about you, otherwise, forget about it."

Mark shook his head. Marta just bought a brownie from the cafeteria. Mark nodded to Ken and ran over.

"Yo, Marta," Mark called.

She turned to him. "Hi Mark. You getting on with Ken well?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Mark smiled.

Marta shrugged a 'no problem,' and stayed quiet waiting for Mark to say something else.

Mark stayed quiet too. Wasn't she gonna say anything? What did she want? Two thoughts invaded. Either she wasn't interested, or she was waiting for him to say something.

Mark decided to ask something else, "How about Maria, your friend? You're not talking to her for some reason. I mean... not to be picky, but you usually hang out."

"We're still friends if you're taking it the wrong way, but she's in detention today," Marta said, laughing a bit. "She didn't do her homework."

Mark smiled a bit. It was still quiet. Why didn't she answer him? He decided to make the move immediately. "Look, would you like to go out sometime?"

Marta stayed quiet. Mark waited for the answer, crossing his fingers for a yes.

"Well, I don't see why not," Marta said thoughtfully. She smiled, "Alright, sure."


	17. Chapter 17

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 17: The Date **

Mark met Marta at Le Margarita Lieu. He sat across from her at a small table.

"It's a nice place," Marta said quietly.

"It's my favorite," Mark nodded. "Ken and I usually hang out here"

"You do, you never told me," Marta said. "I know you two often hang out, but I never knew you stayed at a restaurant."

"Not always, but sometimes when we don't feel like watching kids play at the park," Mark said.

"Puis-je recevoir des ordres de tu," a French waiter said politely.

"Oui," Marta said. "Margarita s'il vous plait. Les Deux fromage s'il vous plait."

Mark was surprised. "You know French?" he almost laughed.

Marta nodded modestly. "I know enough."

"How come I never knew this stuff about you?" Mark asked.

"Because I never told you and it's not exactly released to the public or anything," Marta laughed.

"Ken might've told me," Mark said, shrugging.

"Well, why would he tell you?" Marta asked. "You and Ken, you're best friends right?"

"Yeah," Mark said honestly. "I really like your family. Michael, Philip. I heard you got a new baby brother as well, Alex?"

The French waiter came over with two trays of pizza, various toppings on them."

Marta nodded. "He has few problems though, health problems, you know?"

"No way," Mark said. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, there are problems with his lungs and brain doesn't work too well," Marta said sadly. "I'm kind of worried about him. They're trying to fix it before he's a school student."

"I'm sorry, I never knew," Mark said slowly.

"Ken was forbidden to tell anyone," Marta said. "So, keep it to yourself please."

Mark nodded, "Sure, and I pray he'll be alright. My brother Randy also has a problem. I think its fragile ribs and lungs."

"Keep this to ourselves," Marta suggested. "Well, Ken knows about my brother. I agree though, keep it to ourselves. I'm pretty sure both our siblings will get through though. Randy did, after a fight with the possibility of cancer."

"Alex will be ok," Marta said assuredly. "The brain problem is minor; it's the lungs I'm worried about. They're vulnerable to pneumonia."

"He'll be ok, I'm sure," Mark said.

They stayed quiet for a bit. He hated quietness with Marta. He felt he had to keep talking to her. "Look, let's change the subject."

"Yeah, let's," Marta said.

"Why do you think the French are making pizza, doesn't that come from Italy?" Mark asked.

"Maybe they're competing with pizza making skills," Marta laughed sarcastically.

They finished the pizza laughing and talking. After a couple hours, they got up. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, at school tomorrow," Marta said.

Mark saw Marta home. At her door, they turned back to look at each other. "You know how to impress a girl. That wasn't the first date you went on, was it?"

Mark shrugged. "Actually, it was."

Marta took his face and kissed it. "I've grown fond of you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 18: The Big News **

One day, while Mark, Tim and Jill were eating lunch, there came a phone call. Mark got up, having just finished, "I'll get it. It's probably Kenny or Marta."

He went over and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Mark," Randy's voice said over the phone. He sounded excited.

"Oh, hey Randy, how's it going?" Mark asked.

"Great!" Randy answered happily. "I got news; tell mom and dad to come to the phone."

"What is it?" Mark asked curiously.

"Well, Lauren and I, well she got pregnant and…"

"No way," Mark demanded. "You're lying, you're a dad?"

"Yup," Randy replied. "We have twins."

"Randy, tell the truth," Mark said seriously.

"It's the truth Mark," Randy said, laughing a bit over the phone. "Boy and girl, Andrew and Arlene."

"Wait a sec, I'll get mom," Mark said quickly. "I don't believe it, I'm actually an uncle, congrats Randy."

He put the phone down and ran over to Tim and Jill, who were still sitting.

"Mom, dad, Randy said Lauren had a baby," Mark blurted out.

"WHAT!" Jill freaked. "No way, he did not!"

"My middle son had a kid?" Tim asked.

Jill ran over to the phone. Tim and Mark stayed in the kitchen, as if waiting for Jill to come back and confirm Randy was telling the truth. She did. Yes, Mark was an uncle. Randy was a dad. Lauren was a mom. Tim and Jill also gained status as grandparents. Jill actually returned in tears of joy. Randy and Lauren were going to come in the next year to stay for a time with their new babies Andrew and Arlene.

Apart from two new kids being born, yet another kid came into Mark's life, a kid who effected it in a very big way indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 19: The Psychology Trip**

"Listen up," the Psychology teacher Miss Linda said to her twelfth grade class. "Honestly, twelfth graders are acting like children in fifth grade."

She was ignored.

"Settle down!" she yelled over their loud voices.

"Talk to us like kids, why don't you?" Jared said jokingly.

"Then start acting like adults," she ordered. "In your places, I need to explain something to you all."

When everyone sat down and began to quiet, the teacher spoke up again, "We have a Field Trip coming up soon. We have a Psychology trip approaching. We usually like to take our older kids on this trip to introduce them to kids who don't have what you have. Your assignment for the trip is to take mental notes on the different ways you all are taught. Fort example, you're taught by teachers with much experience. They might be taught by regular people with no experience at all."

"Wait, we're taking a trip to where exactly?" Ken asked.

"We're going to an orphanage," Linda said.

"An orphanage," Mark repeated. "Why on earth do we wanna go there?"

"Because it's a chance for you all to be aware of how easy you've got, and to know how differently smaller and less lucky kids think than you."

"Miss, I'm not going," Ken said immediately.

"You have to," Linda said. "It's obligatory and you must. All parents know and you will come with us on Friday to St. Mark's Orphanage."

Mark smirked at the mention of his name. He stood up and said, "Worship me!"

Everyone laughed, even the teacher before she put him back down. "Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded.

_A/N: This is one of Mark's last challenges as a teenager. The last challenges will change his life forever. In what way do they change him? Find out. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 20: Jimmy McCallister**

The bus ride, in Mark's opinion was actually the most boring of the trip. The Psychology teacher stood by the door of the bus, watching the class, most of which were chanting to let them go back to school.

Mark and Ken, not among the chanters, sat at the very back, conversing quietly. The bus did arrive, but before anyone could get up, Mrs. Linda passed the aisle, giving out small papers.

"These papers will have the name of the child you are to work with, and the child's age. The ages range from three to eight. Only one child is three though.

"What's the betting I get the three year-old?" Mark asked.

"Better you than me," Ken joked.

"Mark Taylor, your name," Linda said.

Mark unfolded it and looked. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach. _"Jimmy McCallister, Age 3." _

Mark was about to scoff, but he noticed Ken looking at his own. Ken didn't even know Mark opened his yet. Mark folded his paper back up and turned to Ken. "Wanna trade?"

"You got the three year-old didn't you?" Ken guessed.

Mark scoffed in annoyance. He unfolded it. "Lord, help me."

"Mark you poor thing," Ken said, smiling.

"Yeah, let's see yours," Mark said.

Ken stuffed it out of sight.

"Four?" Mark guessed.

"No," Ken said too quickly.

"It's four, isn't it?"

"Shut up, man," Ken said. "Why us, why did she choose us to get the youngest?"

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Mark suggested in doubt.

"You're kidding right?" Ken said. "God, I hate kids."

"It's the ones under five I'm afraid of," Mark said.

"Any under thirteen I tend to stay away from," Ken said. "No question."

"Well, better get it over with," Mark sighed. Ken and Mark got out of the bus and followed Linda to the orphanage. She had few words with the manager and then told them all to wait for their kids to come to them.

Within five minutes, a bunch of kids came in loudly and went to their partners. How the kids knew who their partners are, Mark wondered.

A little thing tugged at his shirt, and looking down he saw a very small boy. Jimmy had short brown hair, a bit curly. He was quite tall for his age of three, but his brown eyed face looked so young. Mark nodded, but felt that wasn't enough. "Yo, you're Jimmy?"

The small boy nodded, quite shyly, "Miss Helena said for me to take you to my room."

"Sure, take me," Mark said.

Jimmy took his arm with a tight grip and led him upstairs. Why did kids have a tight grip? Mark wondered that for a long time before and after the trip.

Mark and Jimmy sat on Jimmy's bed for three hours. Mark found out this kid wasn't like the other kids at the orphanage. He spent his time playing with his toys, not games like tag or soccer with the rest. He was alone most of the day and had no friends at the home. Mark began to feel sorry for him.

When the trip ended, Mark felt 100 pity. "Bye Mark, nice meeting you," Jimmy said.

Mark bent down and hugged the boy, and ruffled his hair. "Bye Jimmy, it was a… a great time."

Mark went back on the bus. He only told Ken that he felt sorry. He felt some kind of weird compassion toward the child. He didn't understand at that time. Why did he love the kid so much? He met kids the same way, and it never bothered him. Why Jimmy?


	21. Chapter 21

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 21: Randy Comes Back**

The winter holidays came and Mark found himself visiting the orphanage everyday. He even started taking Jimmy to the park and watching him play, making new friends. When the holidays arrived, Mark walked out of the school, happily chatting with Ken, whose family was going to spend the holidays with Mark and his family.

A surprise waited for him when he walked out. He saw Jimmy, waiting for him.

"Jimmy," Mark exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"Miss Helena drove me," Jimmy said squeakily.

"Come here," Mark said. He took Jimmy behind a tree, Ken followed with Marta beside him.

"I just wanted something to do," Jimmy said innocently. "I'll tell you what, how about… how'd you like to spend Christmas with my family?"

"Oh, can I?" Jimmy said eagerly. "I'll take you back to the orphanage, and sort it out."

Miss Helena said it was alright, so Mark left Jimmy at the orphanage and drove off with Ken and Marta.

Mark took Ken and Marta up to their guest room, and went downstairs to meet his brother.

Mark wrapped his arms around Randy. "I missed you man."

"Hey Mark," Randy said, patting Mark's back.

"Where are they?" Mark demanded.

"You can't wait?" Randy guessed. "They're with Lauren. She's taking a separate flight late in the week."

"You're kidding," Mark said, heart sinking. "I was looking forward to seeing my nephew and niece."

"You will," Randy promised. "Lauren said she had friends to visit in Jersey before coming home."

Randy went and said hi to his parents before following Mark upstairs to talk.

"Well, I got an A on the project I told you about," Mark said. "But Jimmy, he always likes to hang out with me. I dunno why."

"Do you like hanging out with him?" Randy asked.

"I kind of feel bad for him," Mark said. "I don't know why I feel like he's my own brother."

"We'll see, you'll get over it," Randy assured him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 22: Advice on Orphans**

Mark and Ken set the sleeping bag up so that Ken could sleep in Mark's room with him. Randy sat on the bed, watching. "How's the uh… Jimmy," Randy asked.

"He's alright," Mark said.

"Mark's in love with him," Ken joked.

"Shut up," Mark said out loud, but still laughing a bit. "I feel for him."

They finished with the bed and got up. "Well, ready to get to bed?" Ken asked.

Randy left the room and Mark turned the lights off. He sat in bed, waiting for Ken to fall asleep. When he did, Mark got up, snuck out the room, down the stairs, and out the back door. Wilson was out, barbecuing.

"Barbecuing again, Wilson?" Mark asked.

"Yessiree, Mark Taylor," Wilson answered. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep," Mark said vaguely.

"Problems again," Wilson asked.

Mark nodded, walking over to the fence. "It's this kid."

"Is he annoying you?"

"No, not at all, but that's the thing," Mark said. "We took a Psychology trip to an orphanage to talk to orphaned kids. Usually kids as young as him tend to piss the hell out of me. This kid actually seems to… look up to me. I feel sorry for him. I worked with him, got to know him. He kind of… gets to me when I see him hugging that Teddy bear of his. The point is; I have no idea why I feel compassion towards him."

"Well, Mark, it's normal to feel compassion towards anyone," Wilson said wisely.

"It's not the same," Mark said. "I wish to God I could do something about it."

"If I were you Mark, I'd give it more time and eventually, you might get over it. Time is but an ultimate way of changing things."

Mark shrugged. "I'll let you know in a week or so if I still feel the same way, even though it's already been months."

"Well, I'd give you advice young Taylor if it weren't for a young family member of mine waiting behind you."

"KEN!" Mark exclaimed as Ken stood behind Mark, looking tired.

"Mark," Ken said tiredly. "If you love this kid so much, why don't you just adopt him?"

Mark was surprised at this suggestion, but he didn't notice his surprise till later, because that was the most obvious solution anyone could suggest to him. Mark said goodnight to Wilson and walked with Ken to a swinging chair at the back. They both sat on it. "That must be the stupidest idea ever," Mark said.

"Stubborn," Ken said. "It's the best I can give you."

The reason why Mark thought it so stupid was because it was so obvious. Even so, as Ken explained to him the benefits, Mark began to see it as a possibility. "But, I have school," Mark argued.

"Only half a year left to go," Ken said. "You're almost eighteen years old. Just finish school, and you'll be in University. You could even find a babysitter to look after him while you're studying, or take a year off from college. There're many solutions. Heck, your wife could probably look after him. Are you getting married, Mark?"

Mark shrugged. "I'm thinking about it. But I guess, I'll go over and adopt him tomorrow."

"If you really love him, just adopt him," Ken said again.

Mark nodded, "I guess so." They fell asleep in the swinging chair, tightly covered with their jackets.


	23. Chapter 23

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 23 Request for Adoption**

Mark drove over to the orphanage the next day. If the only way was to adopt the kid, and look after him, and raise him like a father, he'll do it. He arrived in a short time. He got out, closed the door, and walked in. It was freezing outside. "Miss Helena, are you here," Mark called, ringing the bell.

Helena came from the door behind the desk. She smiled and said, "You want to see Jimmy again?"

"Actually, it's another thing," Mark said, shaking from the cold. "I really like Jimmy and everything. I love him like my own son. I thought… well my brother and my friend thought, that maybe I should… adopt him."

She stayed quiet. She was no longer smiling. Mark kept his fingers crossed in his pocket. When she finally spoke, she said, "You want to adopt Jimmy?"

Mark nodded.

"I can't let you do that," Helena said apologetically.

Mark's heart sank, "Why not?"

"Here, there's an age restriction," Helena said seriously. "You have to be eighteen or older to adopt a child, plus you have papers to fill out and you have to know him, be sure you are willing to raise a child like that. The orphanage needs to know you."

Mark let a small sigh out in relief, "I _am _eighteen. All I need to do is fill in the papers, right?"

"Mark, you came here on serious business," Helena said. "It's not so easy to adopt a kid. Now, while you are indeed of age, and you do know him, and we do know you, you still need to fill in papers, and look at his papers."

Mark nodded, "I'll give it a shot."

"Give me a minute," Helena said, walking back into the door.

She came back out in five minutes. "You need to read and sign these."

_James McCallister_

_Age: 3_

_Parents: Sophie and Kevin McCallister _

_Biography: James McCallister is a boy. He was born in Lexington, Kentucky. His parents Kevin and Sophie were both killed in different ways. Sophie died in a car crash and Kevin died from lung cancer. James was taken to an orphanage and raised there since the age of one. James, called Jimmy by his friends, always carries a teddy bear and covers himself with the same blue blanket, both given to him from his parents. Jimmy spends his time playing with his toys, and spends little time playing with the others kids. _

_James McCallister looks forward to be involved in society, but considers himself to be too young to be with the older kids in the orphanage. _

_To adopt Jimmy McCallister, we need to know significant information about. _

_First Name: Mark _

_Middle Name: Jason_

_Last Name: Taylor_

_Age: 18_

_Information: (Be sure to include how you plan to take care of him.) I live in Detroit Michigan. I am about to start University after I am done with my semester of twelfth grade. I plan to work in Psychology after freshmen year. I sent my application to Harvard University, so I think Jimmy is in good hands. _

_I have a girlfriend who I am sure will be more than willing to look after him with me. I knew this kid for months now. I kept feeling for the child who lost his parents at a young age. I am more than happy to support him through his life._

_I will learn what he has most fun doing, and make sure it pleases him. I am even willing to spend time with his games myself. I am ready to make him feel part of the family and in the world more than he is now._


	24. Chapter 24

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 24: The Answer **

Mark finished writing and signing the papers. He passed the papers over to Helena.

She looked through them for five minutes, and then looked up. "Ok, I'll get him. If you'll wait in that room over there," she indicated the next room with her head. She left the room and went upstairs to get Jimmy.

Mark walked over to the waiting room and sat. He knew Miss Helena went to the other room to talk to Jimmy. Mark sat down. Would Jimmy like Mark to raise him? Yes, of course he would. Would he even be able to take care of him? He loved Jimmy and Jimmy looked up to him.

There was talking in the other room. Mark couldn't hear what exactly they were saying, but he recognized Jimmy's high squeaky voice. He sounded a bit excited. Miss Helena's voice sounded serious though, and firm. He didn't like firm voices much. The firmest could change a mind like Jimmy's if she was against it. Mark waited for fifteen minutes by the time Miss Helena opened the door for Jimmy. Mark looked over as Jimmy ran up and hugged Mark.

"Mark, come here, you need to sign one more document, a contract," Helena said. "And then you can keep him." Mark followed Miss Helena to the front desk and sat down. Helena silently passed the contract over to him.

_I hereby agree that I am adopting Jimmy McCallister by the laws of St. Mark's orphanage. I will look after him, care for him, and raise him as my son. I swear to act as a father would to him and not to differ between him and my real son's. I swear to make him feel like a member of my family._

_When Jimmy McCallister gets older, I will put him through college, see him through to his first job and make sure he's the life he deserved since the day he was born. _

_When Jimmy McCallister gets married, I will make sure he will be happy. _

_When he gets kids, I will make sure he raises them the way I raised him. _

_If and when he dies during my lifetime, I will be there, praying for him to be in a better place._

_I swear to be there for him at every moment of his life, for as long as I can spare, whether or not I or he is overseas or same nation. _

_I am adopting Jimmy McCallister knowing that I am about to be obliged to give up as much time as he needs from me. _

_Above all, I swear the name signified below is mine and claim full responsibility for Jimmy McCallister if anything should go wrong during his childhood. _

_Mark Jason Taylor_

"Done," Mark said, passing the paper over back to Miss Helena.

She looked at his signature and then gave him another paper. "You need to sign this exact replica. We will both have the same contract to seal the adoption. Mark signed once more for himself. Miss Helena looked at the signature. "Good, exact signature is very important. Ok Mark, he's yours."

Jimmy screamed a 'yes,' and rushed upstairs. Mark followed him to his room. "You're gonna be my dad, I wanna pack everything, and I'll move in, and I'll…"

Mark couldn't say anything except, "Will you be happy with me, Jimmy?"

"Yes, I will, I swear," Jimmy said, putting his hand up. "I want you to be my dad."

Mark nodded. He then smiled ruffled his hair, "Pack your things then."


	25. Chapter 25

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 25: Moving In**

For the first time, Jimmy was able to meet Mark's family and feel part of them. He called his mom and dad. "Mom, dad, this is Jimmy, I adopted him," Mark said.

"Oh," Jill said emotionally. She hugged the little boy tearfully and said, "Mark, you did the right thing."

Tim nodded at the kid. Ken stepped forward and shook his hand, "I am Kenny, Mark's friend."

Randy ruffled the kid's hair and said, "I'll be your foster uncle."

Jimmy nodded silently. He was quite shy. Mark looked at him and said, "Come here, I'll show you what you'll sleep on." Jimmy followed Mark upstairs to Mark's room. "You can have a choice between a sleeping bag and my bed."

"I'll take the sleeping bag," Jimmy said.

"My bed is more comfortable," Mark pointed out.

"I can live, but you won't be comfortable," Jimmy said.

"Don't worry about me, if you want the bed, its fine," Mark said.

"Show him the bag, Mark," Ken suggested. Mark opened the cupboard and pulled a sleeping bag out. He laid it out for Jimmy. Jimmy crawled in to see if it was alright. He nodded.

"It's fine?" Mark asked.

Jimmy nodded. "The bag is more comfortable," Jimmy said. "I want the bag."

"Tim," Jill called. "We'll be cramped if you don't do something."

"Honey, you should've asked before if you wanted few new rooms built," Tim said.

"Like I want you to blow the house up, Tim, we need to decide who's sleeping where," Jill said, agitated. "Marty, Nancy, Gracie, Claire, we're meeting the Kauler's, Brad, Randy, Mark, Jimmy, me, you!"

"Honey, overreacting again," Tim pointed out. Only Ken is sleeping over, the Kauler's are only visiting us for few hours a day!"

"Tim, why can't you be a bit more foreseeable," Jill demanded. "We're gonna be cramped! Lauren is also coming with Adam and Arlene."

"Ok, Randy is having his old room with Mark, Jimmy, and Ken," Tim got straight. "Brad is getting his old room back. Lauren and her kids are sleeping in the guest room. Marty and Nancy are taking our room with their kids."

"WAIT!" Jill demanded. "Where're we sleeping? We need our room!"

"Where will their kids sleep?" Tim tested. "Our bed is big enough for the four. Thank God they're babies. We can take the couch, it's easy honey."

Jill calmed down, "Maybe I am overreacting a bit," she admitted.

"Just calm down and leave everything to me," Tim said. "We can order some waiters from Chez Pierre to help with the cooking too, so we'll all have a good dinner."

_A/N: This is to the anonymous reader naming himself/herself Needles. Seriously, I never thought the name Kevin would remind anyone of Home Alone, but I admit myself guilty. I got the name Kevin McCallister from Home Alone I and II. I guess I, in a way, connected Home Alone with Home Improvement. I kind of made the Home Duet. This is the only connection though. They will not meet Kevin, or any other character from Home Alone, considering I already killed one of them off. So, other than that… Well done Needles. I didn't think anyone would actually review me about that. Well done. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 26: The Small Lunch**

Mark took lunch up to Jimmy and Ken. "Here you go, compliments from China," he joked, giving the rice to Ken and small plate to Jimmy. "I'll be back with Randy's and mine."

"Hurry up, I'm starving," Randy said.

"Give me five," Mark called back from the stairs.

Mark came up with his own chicken and rice and Randy's steak. Mark sat beside Jimmy and looked at him. "Do you want to go and sit with Gracie and Claire? They're my cousins, you can sit with them."

"No, I wanna be here, the twins are too big for me," Jimmy whined.

Mark leaned over to whisper something to Randy, "I'm thinking of proposing to Marta."

Randy was flabbergasted, "What?"

"Yes, I thought about it for a week now," Mark said.

Randy stayed quiet. They looked over at Ken, who was watching them questioningly. He then looked back at Mark and said, "Ask her brother."

Mark nodded and motioned for Ken to come over. "Hey, listen, you know your sister?" Ken nodded. "I need to show you something," Mark said, moving to his room. Ken followed and looked at what was in Mark's hand. It was a ring.

"For what," Ken asked.

"Ken, I'm thinking of asking her… you-know-what," Mark said quietly.

Ken was oblivious for a second on what Mark meant, but it finally came to him. "You wanna… marry her? Mark, you're young, you're…" He swallowed his breath, and continued, "Are you sure?"

"I've been thinking for a week now," Mark said honestly.

"You are sure you want that?" Ken asked. "I mean, you're only eighteen, and want to live a bit."

"I'm gonna ask her during the big dinner today," Mark said.

Ken couldn't say anymore. He only nodded. They went back outside on the floor in the hall, and ate in silence, talking only about other stuff, and making sure Jimmy was ok. When lunch was finished, they all went back down. That was when Ken said to Mark, "Good luck."


	27. Chapter 27

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 27: The Big Dinner and the Proposition**

On Christmas day, Jill's fear turned out to be true. There was uproar. Everywhere one went, someone was yelling. "Ken, where were you?" Mark demanded. "I was looking for you, I wanna show you something," Mark said excitedly. "I was talking with your oldest brother," Ken said. "He's not so bad, you know?"

Mark took his arm and rushed him to his room. Before he could close the door, Randy's voice was heard, "Mark! Jimmy's mad!"

"What?" Mark said impatiently.

"I lost Teddy!" Jimmy whined.

"I'll get you a new one, its ok," Mark promised.

Jimmy started to cry, "It's from my parents. I left it at the orphanage! I want it back!" he started crying.

"Mark, you stay here, I'll get it," Randy said, holding his hand up. "I'm free."

Mark turned to Ken. "I got acceptance!"

"What, for… NO WAY!" Ken exclaimed.

Mark showed him an envelope. Ken snatched it and opened it. He read the letter, eyes brightening. "Wow, no way! You… you're going to Harvard?" Mark nodded. "Holy crap, you lucky dog, you're going to the oldest University in the world," Ken exclaimed again.

Later that day, during dinner, everyone sat down. Mark sat, close beside Jimmy who was clutching his Teddy bear Randy got back for him. "Don't lose it again, ok?" Mark said to Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded, hugging his bear. Mark turned to Randy, "I hear Arlene crying."

"Lauren, isn't that Arlene with you?" Randy asked his wife.

"No, this is Andrew," Lauren shook her head.

Randy rushed from the table. Tim and Ken's dad Kurt were talking enthusiastically, "I love that grunting sound. You know, we got Tool Time in Australia, overseas satellite."

"Oh yeah, you like that," Tim grunted proudly.

"I love that," his dad laughed. "You're good at tools, but you have an unhealthy lack for breaking things when modifying. Al's a bit of a show-off though."

"Ar, ar, ar, ar, ar," Tim grunted proudly to Al, who sitting next to him with Trudy and her daughter.

Mark and Ken were laughing at a joke Randy said, who was patting Andrew's back. At the end of it all, after everyone was finished chatting, Mark got up and turned to Marta. He had to have the guts, or else. Randy looked up at him, and so did Ken. They knew what was coming.

"Marta," Mark said, loudly enough for the rest of the table to hear. Marta looked at him questioningly. Mark pulled out of his pocket, a wedding ring, bent down on one knee, and asked emotionally, "Will you marry me?"

The whole table went quiet. Jill clapped her hands to her mouth. She knew nothing about it. Neither, apparently, did Tim. He was in the middle of his grunt when Mark proposed. Ken's dad was about to get up to challenge them, but his wife put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Marta kept her eyes on the ring. She didn't know what to say. She really liked Mark, but she never considered it even though they were going out for over a year. She looked up at Mark, and replied, "Yes, ok I will."

Jill, Mrs. Kauler, and even Al burst into tears. Tim continued his grunt, "Ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar! Atta boy, you did it, Mark!" Mr. Kauler shook his head. He couldn't say anything. He just had to accept it. Randy cheered and gave Ken a high five.

Before Mark could sit back down, Ken got up. Ken looked tearful himself, "Mark, you're my family. I hate you so much," he said sarcastically.

Mark hugged him, "It doesn't matter, and I've always considered you as a brother, Ken."


	28. Chapter 28

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 28: Mark's First Challenge and a Last Advice **

"Mark, I'm bored," Jimmy said tiredly.

"You are? Come, I'll watch TV with you," Mark said gently.

Jimmy followed Mark downstairs into the TV room. Mark took the remote, "Alright, which channel?"

"What's on Disney?" Jimmy asked.

Mark switched to Disney. "It's Toon Disney."

"Cartoon channel?" Jimmy asked.

Mark switched to the Power Puff Girls.

"I hate this show, girls are gross," Jimmy complained.

"Nick?" Mark suggested. "Kids love that channel." Mark switched.

"Kenan and Kel aren't funny," Jimmy whined. "Do you have a movie?"

Mark used to, but they were put away. "Do you like Disney movies?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said.

Finally, Mark heard a yes from him. He went into the drawer. "These are my only movies that aren't in storage. Here, Beauty and the Beast is a good movie. It's a movie, made before you were born. Give it a try."

Jimmy nodded. Mark put the movie in and left through the back door. "I'll be back."

He looked over the fence. "Yo, Wilson, are you there?"

"Yes indeedy Mark," Wilson said.

"My problem is with Jimmy," Mark said. "I take it easy with him, but it's been difficult to entertain him. I mean, I'm his dad. I don't want him to be miserable with me. I don't have so much time, and he seems to have a better time with Randy or my parents."

"Ah, yes, Randy is back for the year," Wilson recalled.

Mark closed his eyes for patience. "Yes, he is."

"Mark, every father has a different way of raising kids," Wilson said calmly. "Depending on the way the father raises and treats his kids is the way the kids will raise theirs."

"My dad always had something to do for me," Mark said. "I have nothing for Jimmy, except few Disney movies."

"What I suggest you do Mark, is to find the old movies you had, especially as a baby. You should also go out and buy something he might like. He needs something that'll occupy him and his time. He's only been around three years Mark. He's still new to the world."

Mark stood, thinking. "I'll go out this weekend. I'll tell him that next time he complains. Believe me, that'll be tomorrow, since after a movie, he sleeps. Thanks Wilson."

_A/N: Not so important, except for getting Mark ready for caring for a child. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 29: The Wedding**

Mark was growing very nervous. He straightened his tie and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Do I look ok?"

"Mark, you look fine," Ken said, sitting on the toilet, its seat down. "Want me to get Randy?"

"I'm going to my own room," Mark said. "There's cologne there, and combs and everything else I need besides water."

They moved out. Randy was sitting in the bed, apparently, not doing anything. "Randy, Mark needs your help," Ken said.

"I didn't say that," Mark said quickly.

"Mark, your hair's crazy, don't tell me you're going like that?" Randy said, looking over at Mark.

"No, of course not," Mark said impatiently. "That's the thing. I don't like my hair. It's wild and unruly."

"No it's not, it lies flat," Randy corrected. He took a comb and went up to Mark. It needs to be combed back," he said, combing it back. Mark watched from the mirror as Randy combed his hair back. "It looks better," Randy assured. "You can live like that."

"I'm nervous," Mark admitted.

"Don't be," Ken said. "Just go through with it."

Mark walked in, a tuxedo and tie on. He was ready. The minister gave his speech. "We are gathered here to witness the marriage of two young people. If anyone objects, speak now. He waited for half a minute, and then continued. "Do you Mark Taylor, take Marta Kauler to be your lawfully wedded wife to hold and cherish in sickness or in health until the day you both die?"

Mark nodded, "Yes, I do."

"And do you Marta Kauler, take Mark Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Marta said, firmly.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife and newly wedded couple," the minister announced.

Mark and Marta gave each other a big hug and kissed. Ken wiped his eyes, so that when Mark turned to him after he formally wedded Marta, he said, "It's not like you at all."

"I will never forget this day," Ken said, shaking his head.

Mark slapped a hand on his shoulder, "I'll see you, man."

Ken shrugged, "We're related, I'll see you again eventually, once I move I mean."

Mark hugged him. "Cool it," Mark said. "You're not leaving for another week."

"I'm happy for you Mark," Ken said. "Honestly, a guy like me would never… Well, never mind. I'll have to keep trying."

_A/N: I know, I'm rushing the ending. Not very good is it. Oh well. Sorry. There isn't much left to write about. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 30: The Road to Life**

Mark threw one last bag in the car. He turned to his family, Randy, Lauren, Ken, Tim, and Jill. "I guess it's over."

"Bye honey," Jill said, hugging her youngest son. That was it. He was leaving.

"_Can I take the flying lessons mom?" the eleven year-old Mark asked. _

"_Yes, as long as you leave your father home," Jill said sarcastically. _

Yes, Mark took flying lessons under Wilson's supervision. Jill was a good mother, and joking about Tim all the time was the amusement of the whole family. "I'll miss ya son," Tim said, patting him on the back.

_My son's a rotten little thief," Tim's angry voice rang through his mind. _

Tim was better than that. He was angry that time, and now Mark was older, he understood why. Tim only did what Mark was bound to do one day, overreact. "See ya, buddy," Randy said, giving him a hug. "I'll see ya soon?"

"_Out of the way, dork!" Randy said, shouldering Mark out of the way. _

Randy was always a jerky brother when they were young. After Mark moved into Randy's room, they got closer, just as Tim said they would. "I guess so," Mark shrugged.

"We're moving to Boston, Massachusetts," Randy let him know.

"Well, we're in Cambridge," Mark said. "We'll see each other soon." When Mark turned to Ken, they clapped hands, and they put their other hands around each other. "We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it. Come back to America sometime, ok?"

"Sure I will, take care of my little sister for me though," Ken said. "One wrong move and I'll hunt you down!"

Mark laughed. He patted him on the shoulder and turned to Jimmy. "Are you ready?"

Jimmy nodded. "As long as you have my movies, I'm fine."

"Gifts from your foster grandparents," Mark nodded. "Come on, let's go."

"When you have your own kids, let us know, alright?" Tim called.

Mark gave a sign to show he heard. Mark, Marta, and Jimmy got in the front of the car, and off they drove, away from Detroit, Michigan and to Cambridge, Massachusetts for their true lives. Cambridge was where the life truly began. Here was The Road to Life.


End file.
